Madly in Love
by trickycat
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED: Oneshots with you and our dear Prince of Tenis characters. Hm, love plus tennis? It dosen't help with you are involved in the quation too... they are madly in love!
1. Echizen Ryoma

**Ryoma Echizen**

_I love you so much, that I'm surprised it doesn't burst out of me._

"Ah, Ryoma-chan! What brings you here?" you asked me with a smile. The same smile that makes my heart goes insane. I tilted my cap a little to hide my face. "… nothing. What are you doing here?"

The instant I spoke it, I felt stupid. You just… make me feel so….

What can I say? Frustrated? Idiotic? Like a moron?

"Um…" you blinked cutely. "I don't know, Kaze-kun asked me on a date today, we were supposed to meet here."

Were you talking about the guy which I just smacked a tennis ball at his big head? That guy actually had the nerve of asking you out, even when I made it clear that no one was supposed to!

I tugged down my cap to hide my approaching blush. "… I'm free today. Why don't we go together?"

Again, the instant I asked it, I felt like running away as my cheeks burned red hot. What if you reject me?

With the sweetest yet slightly surprised smile I ever saw, you replied affirmative. Along with something, but I didn't hear. I was frozen. You actually accepted.

I guess three months of stalking you, collecting information on you so secretly that even Inui senpai didn't know, stealing your stuff and sleeping with it paid off.


	2. Atobe Keigo

**Atobe Keigo**

_Ore-sama deserves the best of all. It just happened to be you._

"K-e-i-g-o! It's time to go!" you called ore-sama happily as usual. You never addressed ore-sama as senpai, and ore-sama is happy with it.

"Of course, [Name]." Ore-sama smiled back at you. Facing ore-sama's team mates' ore-sama ended practice early (as usual now since you're coming). You wanted to walk there, so ore-sama sent back the limo that was waiting for ore-sama.

"The cakes here are awesomely delicious! Want to try?" you held out a piece from your fork. Without hesitating ore-sama ate it.

Ore-sama has tasted better delicacies from ore-sama's chefs. Ore-sama has never eaten from somebody else's already-eaten-from-it fork. But ore-sama will do it for you, because…

"Isn't it good?" you asked with a beautiful smile.

… It becomes an indirect kiss.

"… Aa." Ore-sama agreed. And ore-sama was not talking about the cake.


	3. Gakuto Mukahi

**Gakuto Mukahi**

_I love you so much, that I always fall when you're around. Of course, you come running to me._

"Ah, Shishido-kun! Where's Jirou?" you asked Shishido who merely shrugged.

"That lazy lump was unconscious and hanging upside down from a tree."

I suppose he had seen Jirou sleeping at his favorite bench before.

Your perfectly naturally-shaped eyebrows knit into a perfect frown. "… I see. Well that I'll just ask Mukahi-kun to help me in my homework."

"But that flying-"

I jumped down the tree where I was eavesdropping from and covered Shishido's big mouth. "I'm right here! Which subject do you want help in, [Name]-chan?" I beamed.

You smiled at me. "That could've been dangerous, Mukahi-kun! Anyways I need help in economics. Please help me~"

How could I say no to those beautiful brown eyes? "Of course, it's my favorite subject!"

Your warm and soft hand caught mine, and we made our way to your house. Ah, what bliss, better than jumping is to spend a whole afternoon with you.

_Somewhat other ending-_

Shishido stared at his fading teammate. "What the hell is he thinking? We've got practice! Atobe's going to kill him!"

Oshitari smirked. "And he sucks at economics."


	4. Eiji Kikumaru

**Eiji Kikumaru**

…_. I've got nothing else to say except that I love you, nya!_

"Meow!"

"Eh?" you looked down to see…. A kitten. Oh. My. God was it cute! It had thick black fur with white triangles behind it's ears with a fluffy tail. It looked so sleek and shiny that you wondered if it really was a stray cat. Nonetheless, you picked him up.

It meowed and cuddled into your chest, and settled there. You felt like laughing. It's fur was shaped unnaturally like Eiji's hairstyle, and it even behaved like him! "Maybe you're Eiji's new reincarnation. Do you play tennis?" you asked the cat who purred loudly.

Unknown to you, Eiji _just_ happened to pass by and see you and hide behind a pole because he was looking for you trying to read your small habits and such. Nope, that wasn't stalking, right? Just a little following around and memorize your habits, and knowing what you do in your free time and spying on you each time you set your foot out of your house wasn't _stalking_, right?

Nah, he was just on a stroll and just happened to see you. And when he did he just happened to hide behind a telegram pole.

One would say he's making lame excuses, but he wouldn't hear any of it. It wasn't an excuse, it was the truth! (for him at least…)

Your twinkling laugh he loved madly was heard by him. "Oh you're just adorable! Stop it!" Another, rather breathless, laugh.

Curious, Eiji peeked to see… the cat crawling in your loose shirt. And that made you laugh uncontrollably, seeing as it's fur was tickling you.

'_NANI? NO! [NAME]-CHAN!'_

You laughed harder. "Ah, stop it, get out of there already!"

Eiji now was praying to all the gods he knew to turn him into the cutest cat in the world.

"Hahaha! Come out you naughty cat!"

Eiji's imagination turned to not-so-appropriate things about a girl's body, and a trickle of blood came from his nose. He wondered exactly _where_ the cat was…

Finally the cat slipped out from your shirt and ran towards a telegram pole. You followed it, wondering why, until you saw Eiji. Immediately your cheeks flared red.

"Uh… E-Eiji-senpai…."

Eiji managed to smile and stop his mind from wandering farther. "H-Hai, [Name]-chan?"

"… Did you hear…. Anything?"

"No! Nothing!"

"…. Your nose is bleeding."


	5. Fuji Syuusuke

**Fuji Syuusuke**

_I must say, (Name), you must be the most elegant girl I ever saw, without even trying to be._

Elegant fingers tapped the hard cardboard, as you directed students to carry about in their work. Natural curves, sleek and shiny jet black hair that cascaded carelessly down your shoulders to your hips, along with shapely long and thin legs, all combined to create the beautiful girl you were, Fuji Syuusuke observed….

As usual, for him.

Eiji bounced over, frowning. "Fujiko! This isn't like you, nya! You've just been standing here, while we've been working so hard!"

Fuji turned to Eiji, smiling like he usually did. "Gomene, Eiji. I was just distracted by a beautiful bird, not like seen before. I was wondering whether or not to take a picture of it, when it flew away." It wasn't exactly lying, he _was_ wondering whether to take a hidden picture of you to join his already-filled photo box at home.

Eiji blinked the grinned energetically. "Alright, Fujiko!" He gestured to the stage, half decorated by cardboard props. "What do you think of this year's play we're hoisting? I think it would be great, nya!"

Fuji nodded. "Aa, Cinderella, right? I think so too, Eiji."

"The people are already chosen, demo…" Eiji glanced, sweat dropping at a _huge_ line of guys auditioning. "Only the Prince Charming's role is, left, nya…."

Fuji looked at them too. "Why such a long line?" He wondered.

"…. Because Cinderella is (Name)-chan…."

"Eiji."

"H-Hai, Fujiko?"

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing startlingly azure blue orbs. "I will play Prince Charming."

Needless to say, Fuji got the role without even auditioning.


	6. Ohtori Choutarou

**Ohtori Choutarou.**

_I... love you, (Last name)-san... but I just don't know what to do!_

Today. Today was the day. The ultimate day. The day he was waiting for…. since yesterday.

Ohtori Choutarou sweat dropped as he remembered. Was he really that obvious….? You had visited their practice yesterday to return some notes you had borrowed from him, and with a smile and thanks, you had left. Immediately after that, he was bombarded with advice on how to confess from everyone, expect, well, Kabaji-san. But he did agree Atobe-san's way was best, so that counted for something, right?

Choutarou honestly appreciated everyone's effort on helping him, it was just that….. he melted when (Name)-chan was near. He couldn't utter a word, his face became all red, and he was sure that his heartbeat could've been heard.

Out of everyone's suggestions, he chose Shishido-san's because a.) he was his favorite senpai and b.) Choutarou trusted anything his senpai told him.

It went like something this:

"_Choutarou."_

"_Hai, Shishido-san?"_

"_Just be yourself and confess to her tomorrow."_

"…_.. H-Hai, Shishido-san."_

You noticed something wrong with Ohtori-kun today. He was all fidgety, he seemed distracted, and for the first time in all of eternity, he was not paying attention to crabby Akira-sensei. You were actually worried, because a.) Ohtori-kun never, never ever acted like this (that was your job!) and b.) Who else would you copy notes from? No one was nice like Ohtori-kun, who let you copy his notes countless times.

So you cornered him after class, in an empty music class. "Ohtori-kun, what's wrong?" You asked, directly to the point as usual.

Choutarou almost sighed in relief. He was so busy in planning out everything, but he couldn't think of any way on how to talk to you in a private place. At least, you did that part.

"(Last name)-san… I…" He stammered, trying to at least say at least a few words properly in front of you. You blinked in confusion, waiting.

"Yeah…..?"

"I… I…" Choutarou stopped, took a deep breath to calm himself, and closed his eyes tightly. "I…. like you a lot, (Last name)-san. I always felt that way t-towards you, because you inspire me up to play tennis and compose a song on the piano or the violin. You're pretty, smart, and absolutely amazing in anything you do!"

There. He did it. He finally confessed! Now, all he needed (desperately) was….

You blinked at him again, slowly taking in the shock. "But…. Aren't you gay with Shishido-senpai?"

_Somewhat other ending-_

"So, what happened with that girlfriend of your, Ohtori?" Atobe asked, being served lunch by his servants.

Choutarou shyly held out his bento. On the rice, it was written 'To my darling Chouta-kun'. Yup, you loved to make him blush.

"…. She sure loves making you blush, right?" Shishido commented, seeing the bento and his kouhai's blush. "What did she say when you confessed to her?"

Choutarou decided not to mention the 'gay' part. "She accepted it with a condition, Shishido-san."

Hiyoshi looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What condition?"

"Well…" Choutarou rubbed his neck, wondering how to say this. "She said I should kiss-" He blushed darker. "only her, and not Shishido-san."

Shishido promptly spat out his lunch.

**Author: XD Thank you for the reviews minna has been giving me~! *bows* nyaa, I had a lot of fun writing this :D This was requested by Sliver-Cat20-san, so here it is~ :)**

**I couldn't think to write anything about Shishido-kun, he's the last person to fall "madly in love"... so, I wrote about Ohtori-kun :D I hope you will like it.**

**Erigay-san, please feel free to request anyone you like, I don't mind writing it, really ^^**

**Thanks, Kentastic-san, I feel fantastic now! XD**

**exSword-san, I'll think about it, most probably I will write about Akaya-kun because I have a faint idea... but then again, I might write about Marui-kun too...? nyaaaa, I can't decide XDD**

**Soon, I think I will pusblish Yukimura's it was requested by a friend on quizilla, and Fuji-san's too was requested by her~ You see, I also have a account on quizilla under the same name, so... i try to update them both at the same time, nyaa :) **

**One more thing: You all can request any character you all want me to write a story on, nya~ *smiles* This goes to all of my readers, nyaaa~**

**That's all, thanks for reading~! *bows***


	7. Yanagi Renji

**Yanagi Renji**

_There is a 99. 5 probability that my feelings towards you are more than as a friend's, and there is 100% probability that you know it._

"Renji-kun, how are you today~?" Your sweet melodious voice floated over to certain brunette. He resisted from sighing, and, glanced at you as you flitted over to him, smirking deviously. He knew that smirk, very well indeed. It was mostly dreaded by others, but he… actually looked forward to it.

"So, Renji," You flipped open a small familiar green notebook. "This data says that you are 97.3% interested in kissing me." You smirked at the Rikkaidai's Professor.

Who, to your very great surprise, smirked back.

"Correction," Your hand was grasped by his, and you found yourself being jerked towards his general direction. Something warm and soft pressed lightly against your lips, and pulled back immediately. "There was a 100% that I was, and I still am."

You lightly touched your lips with your fingers, eyes widened and with a hint of blush. "There's also a 100% that you want to date me."

"….. Damn, I hate it when you're right."


	8. Kirihara Akaya

**Kirihara Akaya**

_I love you so much, that I forgot to wear a tie…. Damn it._

"Fuwa fuwa time, fuwa, fuwa time…."

Kirihara Akaya was dumb-struck, and could only listen numbly as the song washed over him, leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. Goosebumps erupted on his arms, as he felt that this song- with such an melodious voice- that it was meant only for him. That was stupid, he told himself, he barely knew the singer, (Y/n) (L/n), and he was certainly was convinced that you didn't know of his existence.

Okay, truth be told, he knew everything about _you_. Indirectly so. He, discarding his pride, had actually asked (begged) Yanagi-senpai about you, not to mention even followed (stalked) you, and thus he had come to very large amount of information indeed. He prided himself on that too, and felt like laughing in the faces of your fan club, seeing as they had got all the facts wrong. Kirihara was absolutely confident that he could ace any test if only the damned paper had questions about you.

The "data" was practically burnt into his brain, anyway.

The only bit of information which he did not like at all, was that she preferred guys who were well-dressed and who wore a tie. Yagyuu-senpai had immediately sprung into his mind.

Bright green eyes followed you as you got off the stage, and was immediately run over by the paparazzi. Well, it wasn't the paparazzi, only fan boys, but he counted them as paparazzi anyway. Twitching, without thinking, he strode and pushed (kicked) everyone aside, until he was standing right in front you. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious. _Damn,_ he thought, _I should've worn the damn tie!_

Bright green eyes met chocolate brown ones.

And the Devil of the Courts melted right then and there.

"… You're Kirihara Akaya, right?" Your eyes twinkled. You've heard a lot about him, the Second Year ace of Rikkaidai. And, also not to mention, you found absolutely ironic that he had such a humongous crush on you, when you had a equal amount of it right back on him. It was also amusing, really….

Kirihara, meanwhile, was grinning like an idiot, swelling with happiness inside. "Yeah." You knew _his_ _name_!

… But that was immediately wiped off his face when he noticed that you were observing his attire. "S-Sorry about that I was pl-"

Now it was your turn to grin like an idiot. "I like it."

"… What?" He couldn't understand how jacket open, shirt half unbuttoned at the top, and without a _tie_ defined "well-dressed".

You stepped very close to him, and smirking, you pressed your lips to his.

…

…

…

…

…

Kirihara swore that he somehow landed in heaven.


	9. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

… _Hn._

"Say, Tezuka-kun," You said thoughtfully, tapping your chin with your index finger. "How do you define a date?"

Tezuka glanced at you, from reading his book, an eyebrow raised by one inch. His mind absently-mindedly wondered whether he heard you right or not.

"How do you define a date?" You repeated, blinking innocently.

"…." He just went back to reading.

"Hmph. I was just asking, that's all." You folded your arms, and leaned backwards into your chair.

"…. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9:00 am."

You smirked victoriously.

Tezuka understood your hint, all right.


	10. Zaizen Hikaru

**Zaizen Hikaru**

_Seriously senpai…. The things I do for you, just because I love you._

"Zaizeeeeeeeeen~"

Zaizen Hikaru resisted urge to sigh when he recognized your annoying/sweet voice calling out to him. Kenya snickered. "Go, Zaizen, it's (L/n)-chan." He said, grinning all too knowingly.

Zaizen glared at him with such an intensity that would've melted the table, but, Kenya ignored it and stood up. "Well, I gotta practice, so he's all yours, (L/n)-chan." He smirked at you two before leaving.

You blinked before shrugging. "See you later, Kenya." You smiled at him that irked Zaizen off.

Zaizen turned in his seat and looked at you with midnight green eyes, which you absolutely adored. "Senpai, what are you still doing here? It's late."

You stared at him before realizing it was, indeed quite late. "… It… is?"

Zaizen nodded, observing your attire. "…. You were in cleaning duty?"

You nodded before flopping in the seat next to him, feeling as if all the energy that had flowed through you when you saw him fly away from your body. "I'm tired to even take a step…. Carry me home, Zaizen, pleeeease~" You looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, already knowing the answer. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"… No."

"Why not! You're taller then me!"

"Still, no. You're not a kid anymore senpai."

"… Zaizeeeeeee…. Pleeeeasee…" You whined some more much to Zaizen's amusement.

"Nope."

You groaned before standing up shakily. You weren't kidding- you really were wiped-out from the vigorous cleaning you did today. "Okay, fine, snappy-pants…." Zaizen raised his eyebrows noting how slowly and weak you seemed to be. He sighed.

_Seriously senpai…. The things I do for you….._

Zaizen got up and dropped on one knee. "… Get on. I don't want anyone to think that I drugged you or something…."

You were so surprised that you forgot yourself for a moment. He actually agreed? Awkwardly you climbed on, grinning like an idiot as you secured yourself by clasping your hands together under his neck. Snuggling comfortably, you pressed a small hidden kiss of thanks on his shoulder, smiling.

Hidden, you thought. But being the tensai he is, Zaizen paused for a moment, reddening slightly.

… _Just because I love you._

"Thanks a dozen, Hikaru!" You chirped happily.

"…. Senpai, you should really diet. You're heavy."

"Hey!"

_One day, I'll make sure that kiss will be shared by both of us. _


	11. Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

… _It's ecstasy being with you, (Y/n)-chan~_

"Ah~ Ecstasy!"

Narrowing your eyes at Mr. Perfect, you looked at him. "…. Why do you say that?"

Shiraishi smirked/smiled at you, half wondering whether if he could touch your hair. "Say what, dear (L/n)-chan?" He was mildly (seriously) curious how your hair smelled… and seeing as how it looked, luscious and silky, he was itching to find out.

You stared at him. "That "ecstasy" thing."

Shiraishi tapped his chin in mock thought, as it appeared to you. "… Hm. Do you really want to know?"

You nodded, keeping a straight face.

…. And immediately blushed when he ran his hands through your hair and pulled you into a hug. "Maybe it's because…. Your hair smells really wonderful."

Blushing like a ripe tomato, you pushed him away, wide eyes. "T-T-T-That makes absolutely no sense!" You spluttered. You hated how he could turn the calm and collected you into a spluttering, blushing mess.

Shiraishi shrugged, trying not to laugh at the look on your face. "Well, you're my ecstatic angel who I would like to take out on a date somewhere this weekend." He said straightforwardly. He was the captain, and he did not blush, no matter even it was you.

… _Yeah, right._

"That… was horribly cheesy." You scoffed before stomping away.

Shiraishi was wondering whether that meant a yes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out, he checked the message.

**From: (L/n) (Y/n)**

**Sunday, 8:30 am. Pick me up at my house.**

"… Ah, ecstasy~"


	12. Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**

_Well, I suppose it is true when they say that "opposites attract"…._

"L/n)-san?"

Startled, you almost dropped your book. "Yeahgyuu?"

Yagyuu chose to ignore that. "May I…." He raised an eyebrow at your messy room. It was even messier that Niou-kun's room, making it a record. "… come in?"

Tossing the book away into your unmade bed, you grinned at him. "Why else is my door open, Yeahgyuu?"

"I would prefer if you didn't call me that." With difficulty he hesitatingly moved in your room, expertly avoiding the stuff lying around the floor.

You whistled. "Well, you look like you've had practice. What do you think? I've cleaned up a lot, you know!"

Yagyuu blinked. You cleaned up? "It is quite... naturally suiting for you." He wondered whether he should sit, scratch that, _where_ should he sit.

You grinned again. "Thanks. Why are you standing? Sit down somewhere…"

"Precisely, where may I know?"

You blinked, looking around. "… Hm. Good point." You stood up and offered your seat to him.

… and Yagyuu, being the gentleman he was, refused. "Where will you sit?" Was his only response.

There was a glint in your eyes. "I'll find a seat…. Come on, **sit**."

Noticing the tone of your voice, Yagyuu knew better then to disobey. Sighing, he sat down, in your seat.

… and a second later, he found you snuggled comfortably in his lap.

You smiled up at him, half hugging him in order not to fall from the small seat. "Well, I told you, I'll find a seat." You were expecting him to totally push you off or something.

What you didn't expect however was that Yagyuu pulled you closer to him, resting your head on his chest. "Well, I don't particularly mind either with your seat selection." He chuckled.

"..… well, that backfired." You blushed, despite your tone.

"I prefer it this way, backfired or not, (Y/n)-chan."

You really hated how his mere words made you blush.


	13. Niou Masaharu

**Niou Masaharu**

…_.. You hate me? Well, I'll make you love me then, puri~_

Niou Masaharu walked straight in your room, without bothering to knock or anything. Being "a very nice boy who has complete manners" as put by your mother much to your shock, he was allowed of course. He figured it was better getting permission then to break in your house.

_Hm…_

Not much. It was spotless, your room. He absent-mindedly wondered whether he could trick you into cleaning his room, when his eyes fell upon some clothes laid neatly on the bed. Why were they there?

From the bathroom, the sound of the shower (which he had not noticed before) was switched off, and Niou immediately knew why. Smirking, he flopped upon the bed.

The bathroom door opened, and you stepped out, covered only by a towel. And you blinked at the unwelcome visitor smirking at you.

You twitched. "… Why are you here?"

Niou stretched his hands back lazily, still observing you. "Nanda, (L/n), is that the way to treat a silent spectator? Feel free and change, don't mind me."

You twitched again before walking towards him and pulling his collar. "Get. Out." You growled.

Niou merely smirked before pushing you away, even though he was comfortable with the distance. "… I didn't know that girls could growl." He got up from the bed, to 'leave' you assumed.

Yeah, you assumed.

…. That was the first mistake when apparently Niou accidently stepped on a tennis ball lying on the floor….. Causing him to painfully crash down.

You wouldn't have cared if he did get hurt actually…. What you did care was Niou was on top of you, completely pinning you to the floor.

Then, a camera flashed.

Immediately, everything clicked in your mind. Niou. Ball. Fall. You. Towel. Under him.

You twitched.

A trick.

Niou checked the camera coolly. "Hm. Not the shot I quite wanted…" He glanced at you. "Mind if I take another shot?"

"…. You're asking permission? AND NO."

"You want to know?" Niou smirked.

You looked at him, confused for a moment. Then you realized that your towel was in his hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Puri."

**Author: So, how was it? ^o^ Hope you all will like it! And er, thanks for all the reviews... I kinda don't know how to reply to each one of them though... ^^" Sorry about that. Someone requested Yagyuu-san, didn't she? So sorry for the late update! And Ryou? Hm, I'll try. :D Thanks again!**


	14. Marui Bunta

**Marui Bunta**

_I don't need sweets if you're with me, (Y/n)-chan… you're all the energy I need._

Marui paced around the fountain, fast. You were coming to meet him at 8 o' clock, and he had got up at 5: 30 am. Of course, it was only because he had to-to-er- practice! Yeah, practice.

…_.Oi, you had spent two hours ironing your clothes and brushing your hair and polishing your godforsaken shoes!_ A small voice (that sounded very much like Niou's) drawled in the back of his mind.

Marui twitched and sat on the base of the fountain. _Go away._ He growled. _I don't need you….. whoever you are!_

That small voice smirked, before a chibi Niou with halo and wings popped out of nowhere. "Keke, I'm your conscience. I can't go, no matter how I want to, puri~" He drawled.

Marui stared at him. Had it really come to this? And why NIOU of all people!

"….."

Chibi Niou tugged on his ear. "Oi, wake up, genius. What'cha gonna tell her when she gets here?"

Marui was having serious doubts whether Niou was supposed to be an angel or not. "…. I don't know." He admitted, burying his face in his arms. Hell, forget about Niou, you were his first priority now. He thought about confessing but….

"Easier thought then done." The Chibi Niou said, smoking…. Something. Marui again stared at him. Was he even allowed to smoke?

"Oi, I'm your conscience, so-called genius, so I can smoke if I want."

…. Forget about it.

Marui was getting desperate now. He had arrived at 7:00 am sharp, and was waiting ever since. "Since you're my conscience, tell me what to do!"

The chibi snorted. "And you call yourself a tensai."

"Hey! I am a tensai!"

"Whatever. What do you think of (L/n)?"

Marui blinked. If he was his conscience wasn't he already supposed to….? "S-She…." He mumbled, wondering how to say what he thought of you.

"Get up and tell me. If you're a man, that is."

Marui twitched and got up, facing his "conscience". No one insulted his masculinity! "(Y/n) (L/n)-chan is smart, pretty, and totally amazing in cooking. She looks heavenly, almost too beautiful to be true…" a blush crept into his cheeks. "…. And I'm sure I won't stand a chance…." He finished, looking at the ground.

"And what makes you think that?"

Marui blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

….. for in place of Niou, you were standing in his place, arms folded and a very amused look on your face.

…_.holy shit….._

Marui gaped comically like a goldfish, too shocked to do or say or to even _stand_. His whole body was numb for god's sake! "A-A… I-I…. O-Of….. Y-You….?"

You flicked his forehead, smiling. How much this guy amused you, you didn't know it yourself. You were sure his "confession" was a accident, though…. "Take me on a date, now."

Then, Marui fainted right then and there.

"Eh! Bunta!"

_Somewhat other ending-_

"Che…" Niou watched behind the bushes as you struggled to help Marui up into a sitting position on a bench. "I guess that idiot didn't have his sweets. What a dumb guy."

Kirihara grinned energetically. "All's fair in love and war, Niou-senpai. Besides, it looks like they're together already." He pointed. "So why are we still here?"

Niou merely smirked.

**Author: Hoi, hoi, I've got quite some requests to fill! ^w^ No worries, I'll fulfill it. xD**

**Kawaii-witch181-san, thanks for the compliment. I had fun writing it too! ^o^**

**Valyruie-san, thank you so very much for the review! :D It will help in me not making more mistakes, no? xD**

**Um, gomen, mewmewlover-san, but can you be a little more specific with the character request please...? Gomen nasai! *bows***

**And thank you minna-san (or should I say, Hitsuzen Nakagauchi? xD) for the wonderful reviews you've left me. o^-^o Please take note, if I don't immediately publish a oneshot on the character you've requested, then it probably means I'm thinking about what to write. Please bear with me on this one... T^T **

**... Soon, I think, I'll publish one on Shishido and Hiyoshi. xD anyone looking forward? :D I won't publish until I get reveiws! o^-^o**

**JK. I will publish xD Still, a reveiw will be nice, no? :D**


	15. Kintarou Tooyama

**Kintarou Tooyama**

_(Y/n)-chan is the prettiest of all! _

"Ne, ne, (Y/n)-chan," Kintarou suddenly said, sitting with his legs swaying. "What's love?"

You blinked at the adorable red-haired kid. "Love? Where did you hear that?"

Curiosity was written all over his face. "Zaizen and Kenya were talking about the other day! But they didn't tell me when they asked, mou~" He pouted.

You looked away, blushing heatedly. Dear kami, now how were you supposed to explain love? "Uh….." You opened your mouth to tell him that he was too young, but stopped when you saw the look on his face. Kintarou was staring at you, lips parted slightly, wide, unblinking olive-green eyes, and innocence was just… _radiating_ from him.

At once, you realized that you simply cannot lie to this adorable boy.

"Love is…" You racked your brains to come up with something simple. "Uh- when you happen to like something, more than you like takoyaki, is called love." You shrugged. How else were you supposed to explain?

Kintarou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "…. Then, what if you like some_one_ more than takoyaki?"

You gaped at him. He liked someone? "…. Er, you just tell her then. If she's sensible enough, she'll explain to you the rest." Boy, you were smart. Now you didn't have to-

"Oh? Okay then, I like you, (Y/n)-chan!"

… Now _that_ was unexpected.


	16. Shishido Ryou

**Shishido Ryou**

_Geez, woman. You're the only one who's capable of making me say the word "love" which is gekidasa daze._

_-x-x-x-x-_

"_S-Shishido-senpai!" Your voice was breathless._

_Shishido turned coolly to face you, eyes narrowed. "What is it, (L/n)?"_

"_I.. I…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I LOVE YOU!" You screamed to the heavens as you clasped your hands together, kneeling down._

_Shishido smirked in victory._

"OI BAKA!"

Shishido Ryou was immediately snapped out of his day dream as your rough voice nearly deafened him. "Oi, you don't have to shout, (L/n)!"

You folded your arms and glared at the capped guy. "… Says the guy who was deaf a little while ago."

Shishido stared at you. Point noted: There was no way in _hell_ that you would confess like that.

"Now," You strode over to him and pulled at his cap. You were really, really, _really_ frustrated at his stubbornness and his so-called pride. Why won't he confess to you already? "Confess to me! Geez, I'm so tired of waiting!"

Shishido narrowed his eyes at you, and adjusted his cap. "I, confess? Aren't girls supposed to confess? You do it!"

"Oh? Fine, I'll prove you that I have more guts than you! I love you, you baka!" You yelled, grabbing his collar in frustration and resisting to just pummel him already.

"Oi, oi! I have guts too, more than you! I love you too, woman!" He yelled right back at you.

"….."

"….."

"… So does that mean we're going out?"

"…. Yeah, I guess."

-x-x-x-x-

**Niou: *snickers***

**Authoress: =A=" What are you doing here?**

**Niou: *shrugs* I'm your conscience, booo~**

**Authoress: =_=; Wow, I'm scared. Anyhoo~ Uh, I reaaaally don't know where I got this idea from. *laughs* Lol!**

**Uh, also, I've made a poll, asking if I should continue this series. Please vote your honest opinion! Thank you! *bows***

**Niou: Puri~**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Huehuehue. Thought you would get rid of me that easy, did ya? :D BUT, NOPE, I'M BACK, LIKE A-

*shot multiple times*

… TTwTT Alright, alright, I know. I am super duper sorry for disappearing for like, a year? Two years? Six months? I have absolutely no clue as to how long it's been. But, one random day I decide to log on back, and I re-read all the reviews all of you beautiful people have left me, and… I am honestly touched, once again. Yes, I get that feeling each time I read the reviews.

It's been busy, I can tell you that. And yes, I am now, also addicted to this anime called Hetalia. And Pewdiepie. If you know both of them, you're mah bro. 8D

If you don't, don't worry. You're still mah bro for reading this. xD

*brofist*

Anyway, I shall not be taking up your time and making this a boring, long note of some sort! As mentioned above, I am really, hooked on to Hetalia, and I shall be writing fanfics for that as well. If I can. It's something like a big step seeing as I couldn't write fanfics for any other anime either than Prince of Tennis before. So, therefore, I shall try. owo

Annnnnd moving on to the poll result, apparently everyone has voted 'Yes'. SO THAT MEANS I SHALL BE CONTINUING THE STORY—After watching a few new episodes and re-hooking myself into PoT. Ahahaha-  
>So, I'd like everyone (who'd like me to continue the story, that is) to drop a review, or PM, or just anything, actually—Just tell me which character to write on! I have repeated requests for Kisarazu Ryou, and once again, I am SO SORRY for such a late reply, but I shall be working on it nevertheless. And, I also intend to complete 'Madly in Love' series soon, so… I'll be <strong>accepting around 13 more characters<strong>..? **After this series has reached up to 30 chapters, it shall gain the status of being complete**. I won't be doing one-shots anytime soon. So, **please review/PM me your favorite characters, and I will do my part**. XD

That's pretty much it. xD Thank you for reading! 3

P.S: I'd like to think my writing style has.. improved a little, at least. Therefore, I'll do my best to make my stories all the more better, so that my dear readers can enjoy!


End file.
